To stop a man on a mission
by Mishasama
Summary: Two years have passed since that fateful day that Hitotoki brought Hinura back to the feudal era. Now she returns to save her friends from a mysterious assailant. Can she succeed without killing their assailant at the same time? Sequel to Mysterious blade
1. A strange boy, his ancestor's story

The bell rang, signaling the end of a school day as the students filed out of their classes and headed for home and other after school activities.

_It's been two years since my trip to the sengoku period and I've moved in with Uncle and Emi so I could go to school here in Japan. Oran high isn't that bad at all actually. Already I've made a new friend. S_he chuckled as Hikari finished up one of her jokes. _I'm glad to have met her. Though I can't help but wonder...how my other friends are doing. Ginta, Hakkaku...Shippoh. _

"So then he said--" She was cut off as a couple of male students pushed past her, in a hurry to get somewhere.

"Well that was rude.." She scoffed, watching the two boys rush over to a crowd.

"I wonder what all the fuss is about." Hinura said thoughtfully as others gathered. She quickly went over to the crowd and pushed her way through to see what was going on. Upon getting through the crowd she could see a taller, muscularly built boy push a smaller teen into some nearby lockers. _Man, our time isn't much different from the Sengoku period.._ Hinura thought as she watched.

"Hinura?" Hikari said as she pushed her way through without much effort. She suddenly spotted her friend rush in and stop a punch before her vision was blocked off by the back of someone's head.

"I don't know who you are, or what your problem is but throwing punches at an innocent is not the way to solve your problem." Hinura said as she held the teens' fist tightly before tossing it away from the smaller teen.

Behind her, the young teen glanced up at her, confused as to why someone would defend him when he was the oddball of the school. At this point Hikari finally was able to pull herself from the crowd and blinked to see that her new friend was standing up to the school bully.

"Hinura! You a baka? That's Toru you're standing up to." She glanced towards the gangster teen.

"I've stood up to bigger." She said, she ofcourse spoke the truth. Kaibutsu was possibly the largest monster she had confronted. Yokoshima was no exception, though he was her toughest of enemies to defeat.

"You asking for a beating too little girl?" He laughed, looking at the puny female before him.

"We don't live in the Fuedal era no more..Wake up and realize it why don't ya?" She said, standing firmly before the muscular teen.

Hikari watched as Hinura stared at him, not a flinch from her as he sent a fist at her. She swiftly grabbed the fist and tossed it away from her. Within the blink of an eye she had sent a kick at Toru's chest, sending him into the crowd and landing on the ground breathless. Other teens helped Toru up to his feet as he then looked at her, her fists were clentched so tight that her knuckles were white.

"Come on Toru...she's not worth it." She heard one of the teens say as he shrugged them off of him. He growled and looked at her before turning and leaving, pushing through the crowd as he left. Hikari's jaw dropped to actually see the toughest boy in school back down from a fight.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Hikari asked after coming up to her friend.

"Uncle taught me. He's been teaching me ever since I moved in." She said, ofcourse she had also learned to defend herself in the past. She then turned to the boy behind her.

"You alright?" She asked. He slowly nodded.

"Y-yea.." He said meakly. "Thank you." He said, bowing his head to her in gratitiude. She smiled.

"Anytime. I hate seeing others getting bullied." She said. He looked up at her, he soon smiled.

"The names Hinura." She said, introducing herself to the seemingly shy boy. "What's yours?" She asked.

"I'm Kiiro." He simply stated. "Thank you again for helping." He said before leaving for home. She smiled as she watched him leave. Her friend clearing her throat soon caught her attention.

"What was all that about?" Hikari asked. Hinura blinked and looked at her.

"What?" She asked, confused as they continued on out of the school, the crowd having dispersed awhile ago.

"That whole 'I don't like seeing other's bullied' bit." She looked at hinura.

"I just can't stand it. That's all." She said.

"What ever kung fu girl. Hey, wanna go to Wacdonald's for a soda? I'm buying." She said.

"Can't. Promised Uncle I'd help him around the shrine today." She said.

"Perhaps another time?" Hikari nodded.

"Sure. Guess I'll see you later then." She said as the two split up, each taking their own route home.

---

Hinura sighed as she had taken a detour through the woods to a familiar spot. She felt at peace every time she came to the familiar clearing.

"I wonder how they're doing.." She said, glancing around the area one last time before turning and heading up the hill for the shrine. She blinked upon seeing a strange boy about her age sweeping the cobblestone paths once she emerged from the woods. Uncle had come out of the family home as she came walking up.

"Ahh, Hinura. How was your first day of school here?" He asked, a warm smile crossed his lips.

"It was alright. Not like American school. I mean..these dresses are so short." She said, looking down at her uniform. Indeed she wore a knee length blue skirt to match her blue 'sailor suit' top.

"But they bring out the beauty of your eyes." He said, smiling. She couldn't help but smile as well.

"I suppose they aren't all that bad." She said. She blinked, the feeling of eyes on her was strong as she glanced back towards the boy who was sweeping the paths clear of dust and debris. He blinked and nearly lost his broom after realizing he was caught and quickly went back to work.

"Uncle.." She glanced back towards her elderly relative. He looked towards her.

"Hmm?"

"Who is that boy?" She asked, notioning towards the young teen sweeping the paths.

"Ahh, well you see Hinura. Turns out we're not the only family line to channel Chakra." He replied. She blinked.

"We're not? But how is that possible?" She side glanced towards the boy before looking at her uncle.

"You see, his ancestor came to ours seeking help. His ancestor is also a legendary warrior responsible for stopping a pack of man-eating wolves." He continued. _Wolves?_ Hinura thought for a moment, _Perhaps some other wolves..I hope_.

"Were there names ever mentioned in this battle?" She asked her uncle, after he had told her how the boy's ancestor defeated the ravenous pack.

"Well now...names were rarely mentioned.." He said in a thoughtful state. Hinura sighed. "But..the leader of the wolves did have a name." He said. She blinked and looked up at him.

"If my memory serves me correct, that wolf's name was Kouga." Her eyes widened with fear.

_Kouga...Ginta and Hakkaku mentioned that Kouga was their leader...is this pack of wolves Uncle is talking about them? I-I can't take that chance.._

"Something wrong child?" He asked, noticing her eyes were wide and trembling. She finally snapped out of her confusion as she blinked, a tear having escaped the corner of her eye.

"I gotta go back." She said turning and running to a familiar storage building.

"Back where?" Uncle questioned. After swinging the door wide open she dissapeared within the darkness of the storage building only to emerge with a familiar weapon. All the while this was happening the strange boy had paused, watching this with curiosity growing.

"Uncle.." she sighed. "Two years ago, when I dissapeared. I didn't really dissapear. This blade, the Hitotoki felt I, as it's wielder was in trouble and took me back in time when I fought that intruder. You see, Hitotoki isn't just some pretty peice of metal to look good on your hip. It's a weapon that can be used for mass destruction. That's why that Youkai took it from you two years previous." She explained, finally sheding light on her journey as well as information on a blade that has been in the family for generations.

"But that's not all..You see, I befriended a pair of Wolf Youkai named Ginta and Hakkaku..They said their leader was named Kouga." She said, eyes welling with tears though none ever spilled over.

"So you went back in time hmm?" He asked, slightly confused, though all of the stories he had heard as a child that revolved around the blade had to deal with time. Hinura nodded.

"I have to go back and help my friends. They might be in danger and not know it." She said. Uncle was still trying to soak all of this information in.

"You know Hinura, going back in time and changing the past is like playing with fire. Sooner or later you'll get burned.." He said, looking at his grandniece. Hinura sighed.

"I know Uncle...It's just...I don't want Ginta to die prematurely." She paused. _Did I just only say Ginta's name?_ she asked herself in thought. Her memory going back to the moment two years previous. He had confronted the lecherous monk, protecting her, but proclaiming that she was his inorder to do so. Uncle glanced at her, chuckling softly.

"Do I sense more than just friendship here?" He asked, looking at his grandniece. She froze and looked at him, a look of horror on her face.

"No! ofcourse not! We're just...friends..THAT'S ALL!" She said. He continued to chuckle.

"Just be careful child. And what ever you do..don't kill the man." She nodded.

"I'll be ok Uncle. You have my word that things will be alright." She said before turning and running into the woods towards a familiar clearing. He blinked.

"Wait! What about school?!" He cried after her. she slowed down and turned around to face him.

"Just, make something up. I'll try to be back in four days!" She said as she turned back around and continued on. Uncle sighed as he watched his grandniece dissapear into the woods. Her Chakra field dissapearing a few short minuets later announced to him that she was gone. Back into a time of war lords, monsters and magic.

A/N: Well, it took awhile but I finally got the first chapter written up. This is the sequel to "The mysterious blade, Hitotoki!" Part 2 in a trilogy I'm writing that revolves around the wolf demons and an OC. It has changed drastically from it's rough draft that I wrote up a week ago. But I'm satisfied with it. Hope everyone enjoys it as much as they did the first storyline.


	2. A rush through feudal Japan

Her hair flowed freely behind her as she continued to run through the forest. Since arriving, she hadn't stopped. Her fear and worry had a tight grip on her as she continued. Not noticing the upturned root, Hinura found herself falling face first down a hill, where at the bottom her face made contact with the ground. She pulled herself up and looked back to the hill and the upturned root that tripped her up. Pain seared through the curves of her feet as she pulled her penny loafers off and stuffed them in her backpack. She had made such a mad dash for the Feudal era that she didn't bother leaving behind her backpack, or change into better clothes for the matter.

"Penny loafers were not meant to run in.." She grumbled to herself aloud as she rubbed the souls of her feet. Getting up she continued to run. She skid to a halt upon finding a well worn dirt road, an obvious indication that it has been used many times. Though she hated to admit that she was tired from her sprinting, she slowed down to a walking pace. Sighing, she followed the road. _I bet if I return to the spot I first met them, I might have a better chance of finding them._ She thought to herself as she followed the well worn dirt road. Looking back over her shoulder she could see that she had covered alot of ground from running, specially when she used Chakra to boost her speed.

_What's that smell..?_ she paused as the smell of burning meat went past her nose on a wind current. She turned to follow the smell only to pause in horror at a gruesome sight. She held a hand over her mouth as her eyes glanced over the sight of a battlefield. They were Youkai, Hinura could see. But what brought to her attention was the blackened skin around the wounds of several of the dead.

"Chakra was responsible.." She uttered aloud as she looked around. She spotted a fresh fissure beneath many of the bodies. Smoke still spiraled up from the cracks and bodies lightly. She held her breath before releasing it.

"He must have just been through.." She said, pausing upon sensing familiar spiritual fields approaching. She barely had time to turn around before she was abruptly knocked over by a small body as it had leapt into her arms.

"Hinura! You're back!" A familiar voice cried. She blinked and looked down, a smile crossing her lips to see an old friend.

"Shippoh!" She said, hugging the little fox demon. She blinked upon seeing his face and arms scratched up.

"What happened? You're all scratched up." She said, concerned about her little friend. He was about to reply when Kagome had intervened.

"We just came from a battle." She said. Shippoh nodded.

"We finally defeated Naraku!" He said with joy. He had blinked upon seeing the battle field behind his friend.

"What happened here?" Sango asked as the rest of the group finally caught up. Hinura got up and looked back to the battlefield.

"Chakra.." She simply said. Sango glanced at her, not believing her for a moment.

"You sure?" Kagome asked. She nodded and pointed towards most of the charred bodies.

"When inflicted on a Youkai, Chakra leaves behind a trait that cannot be imitated. It singes the flesh and renders the Youkai incapable of healing properly. Thus is why Yokoshima had a blackened scar running down his face." She explained. InuYasha glared down at her suspectingly.

"You didn't have anything to do with this did ya?" He asked, arms crossed over his chest. She shook her head.

"No..But that is why I came back. I was told that my family is not the only bloodline to beable to channel Chakra. But this man..He seeks vengeance. His thirst for vengeance is so strong that he's killed many a man in his wake that try to stop him." She said.

"Not suprising." Scoffed the perturbed Hanyou.

"So what is it he's after that's got him so pissed off about?" He asked.

"Uncle said that this man is to be responsible for Kouga's death." A gasp escaped from Kagome's lips as she heard this. InuYasha shot a sharp glance towards his surprised companion.

"But what I'm really worried about is that he will have killed Ginta and Hakkaku as well." She said, sighing deeply.

"Well, we're still looking for shards of the Shikon. I suppose a detour to the wolf den won't hurt. Who knows, we might run into a shard along the way." Kagome said. Hinura looked up to her, hopeful.

"Keh, speak for yourself. If he's scheduled to perish I say good riddance. Leaves me the trouble of cleaning his stink off Tetsuiga." Kagome's brow twitched as InuYasha finished.

"Here it comes.." Sango forwarned her companions. Miroku sighed.

"Kagome and InuYasha may have feelings for each other but they still argue about the tiniest of things.." Shippoh said, sitting on Hinura's shoulder. She glanced towards her small friend before turning to the now brewing spat.

"Didn't know I'd cause such an uproar.." Hinura sighs as she watches the spat form into an argument.

"Don't worry, they do this alot." Shippoh said.

_They act like a married couple.._ Hinura thought to herself as she helplessly watched.

"We're going! That's final!" Kagome screamed at InuYasha. He stood there, a look of shock crossing his face. She then turned to the rest of the group and smiled sweetly as if nothing ever happened.

"Let's go guys." She turned and started to head for the eastern mountain range. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances before following.

"Hey Hinura!" She blinked and looked towards Kagome. "You wanted to go didn't you?" Kagome called back to her. Hinura quickly nodded and followed, though she couldn't help but glance back at InuYasha who was idly grumbling to himself as he followed.

---

It was late afternoon by the time they finally reached the base of the mountain. Hinura stood back towhere she could look up, seeing it was a vertical climb straight up.

"No wonder they could climb like a dream back at Mount Daikurei.." She said, surprised. She blinked as she saw that Miroku and Sango were riding Kirara towards the top where as InuYasha leapt from stone peak to stone peak, carrying Kagome on her back. Shippoh blinked, having found himself a nice spot on her backpack during their travel.

"We're gunna be left behind!" He exclaimed. She looked back at him.

"Relax Shippoh." She watched as InuYasha leapt up the side of the mountain.

"I wonder...If Chakra can boost my speed, it can boost my leaping as well." She looked back at Shippoh. "Might wanna hold on tight." She then stood back. Concentrating on sending Chakra to her feet, she jumped. As she landed on the ground she went soaring through the sky, like one would bouncing on a trampoline, towards a nearby rock ledge.

InuYasha had paused. Being nagged by Kagome to go back for Hinura, he had stopped to look back to her. Upon seeing her reaching the rock ledge safely he looked back at Kagome.

"See? The girl's fine.." He continued to scale the mountain side. Kagome watched as Hinura bounced from one ledge to another, making sure that the ledges were secure enough before leaping again.

Misjudging the last bounce, she barely made it to the top of the cliff as she landed with a thud. The lower half of her body dangled off the edge as she gripped the side of the ledge. After struggling a bit she was able to pull herself up. Hinura blinked as she looked around, a stunned look crossing her face.

A/N: What does Hinura see? Find out next chapter. In other news, I'm searching high and low for a new title for this fic. Any suggestions? Also should the Rizu make a comeback?(They made an appearance in chapter five of "The mysterious blade, Hitotoki.") I could use some ideas and feedback plz.


	3. Old friends reunited

Using Chakra, she was able to get to the top of the cliff first. Though she blinked as she looked around the area. At this point the others had joined her.

"Looks like Ayame's pack joined with Kouga." Miroku acknowledged, after looking about the area as well. All around them, wolves and wolf yokai alike had indeed made themselves at home. She side glanced towards Miroku.

"Ayame?" She had asked, though keeping an eye on the new company. She had expected to see just Ginta, Hakkaku and their oh so wonderful leader Kouga. She remembered while traveling with the two two years ago they talked nothing but positive things about the guy. Though some negative things snuck into their discussions. But as she looked on, there had to be atleast two dozen wolves. Both two legged and your average four legged variety.

---

As they were looking on at the sight, a minor pack brother had made his way to alert kouga of the intrusion. He found Kouga with Ginta and Hakkaku, scouting out the area as he came running up.

"Kouga!" He cried as he came running up, panting. The three turned to him.

"We've got intruders! Humans! They're accompanied by two demons." He said.

"Sounds like mutt-face is here to finish the score." Kouga spoke with a smirk before heading back. Ginta and Hakkaku passed a glance at each other before following.

---

A young red haired female wolf had emerged from the back of the group, approaching them. Like the rest of the wolves, she adorned white fur.

"That would be me." She said as she approached.

"Nice to see you again Kagome." She said as she approached the group. She paused and glanced towards Hinura before her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You...you smell a lot like that human that killed grandfather." She growled. Hinura blinked at this.

"I should gut you here and now." A hiss to her voice.

"Ayame wait!" Kagome cried as she got inbetween the two.

"She came here merely to warn you all about this man." She said.

"A little too late for that..I've lost a quarter of my pack to that psycho!" She screamed at Hinura.

She didn't understand why she was being accused of something she had not done. It was clearly obvious that she was not the person responsible. So why was this Ayame person taking it out on her? Ayame stated that she smelled like Kitaki, the man responsible for the rampage. Was it possible that she could smell a Chakra chaneller from a normal human?

"We were lucky enough to escape with our lives.." She looked towards Kagome.

"I'm sorry that happened..Ayame...but I came here to help.." Ayame was about to speak up when a pair of familiar voices were heard.

"She's back!" They turned to see Ginta and Hakkaku running towards the group. They happily pulled Hinura into a group hug. Being still on her backpack, Shippoh was uncerimoniously pulled into the hug as well. Ayame blinked in confusion at their display.

"You two...know this human?" She asked, confused.

"Yea! She saved our butts when Kaibutsu was chasing us down two years ago!" Hakkaku said happily. Ayame glanced from him to Hinura, still not trusting her.

"So this is the human that took care of that pest problem.." A new voice appeared as she glanced towards it. At this point Ginta and Hakkaku pulled away from her, leaving a dizzy Shippoh on her back. She blinked upon seeing their leader. He was all that her two friends had spoken of, perhaps more. He certainly looked the stubborn type to her as she looked at him.

"She doesn't look like she could do much." He said as he looked down at her.

"That's because she used her sword to destroy Kaibutsu, Kouga. One swing and she took him out! Just like--" Ginta was cut short as Kouga looked towards InuYasha.

"Well well..If it aint mutt-face. Come back to settle the score?" He smirked as he looked at him. Kagome could see that InuYasha was starting to get annoyed and she hesitantly intervened.

"Come now guys. Can't we get along for once without bloodshed?" She pleaded as she looked from both InuYasha to Kouga. Kouga glanced towards Kagome. Hinura thought for sure the two were going to rip each other's lungs out. She was awestruck at how she was able to get the two to comply with her.

"So why's mutt-face here anyways?" He looked at her. He seemed calm as he looked into her eyes. Hinura figured that possibly the reason these two guys hated each other was the fact that they were after the same girl. She finally gathered her words and spoke up.

"I am." She spoke sympathetically. "If I knew where you lived, Kagome wouldn't have shown me the way." She said, waiting for something bad to happen. He looked towards her, pushing his long ponytail off his shoulder as he made his way towards her. Only to stop mid way.

"Is that so?" He asked. Hinura could sense a bit of spite, mixed with humor in the question. She nodded simply.

"I came to warn not only you, but Ginta and Hakkaku." She goes into details, telling him her exact reason for being there. But remembering she was in the presence of a man that possibly holds an animal instinct within him that could turn on her, she did her best to stay on his good side while explaining.

"That's why I'm back. To protect my friends, and theirs." She looked at him, studying his blank emotionless face as he soaked up all the information she gave him. The silence was suddenly broken by an angry wolf yokai as he stepped forward. The group turned towards him.

"She's the reason that monster is out there! Why do we let this wench live when she's no good to us alive?!" He said, anger in his voice. Hinura gulped as she looked at this male. He was indeed angered, as it was plastered all over his face as he stared at her with a look that got her blood to curdle with fear.

Without warning the male ran at her, claws poised and ready to strike. Everything seemed to blur as it went by so fast. Her eyes widened as blood sprayed in her face. She blinked and looked to where the male yokai was. He was locked in a struggle with Ginta, who had leapt out to protect her. His claws in the males' shoulder to hold him back from attacking her. It was a struggle of strength between him and Ginta as the male finally buckled over and was tossed back. Ginta stood there, what muscles he had were tensed as he seemed to quiver, not from the fright of the imposing danger, but the excitement of the attack. He then looked towards the rest of the pack.

"Anyone else got a beef with the girl?!" He snarled as he looked around. Most of the wolves and yokai just sat or stood where they were, not bothering to budge.

"Good." He snorted as he looked towards Hinura, ignoring the shocked looks on everyones faces.

"Heh, looks like your boy Ginta can fight after all." InuYasha said, an evident smirk in his words.

"Never said he couldn't." Kouga retorted.

Though their conversation was drowned as Ginta made his way up to Hinura. Using his clean hand he carefully wiped away what blood was on her face, making sure he didn't smear it and make it worse. She looked up at him, not knowing whether to fear or to embrace the knowledge of her friend being protective of her. She had seen him fight before, sure. She had even been threatened by him before, but he was possessed then. She had a reason to forgive him for that time. But this was different. He attacked his own brethren. Or at least she assumed the male was a pack brother.

"You alright?" He asked, finished with wiping the blood spatter from her face.

She blinked, coming back to reality and nodded. She felt better within to see him smile with relief. She couldn't fear a close friend could she? It's not like he was some unknown monster lurking beneath your bed and she was the frightened toddler fearing the unknown. She knew him too well. She knew deep down he would never hurt her, or let anything hurt her. After all, that is what friends do. Or was it, something else than friendship?

---

It was early morning, a day since she had arrived back in the feudal era, and found her friends again. By this time Shippoh's friends had departed after Kagome picked up a trace of a jewel shard fragment. Shippoh had begged to stay with Hinura, being that it was two years since he'd last seen her. Of course she had promised to see to it Shippoh was not only safe, but back with them once she was done with her mission.

She thought that sleeping on the ground was hard, but she didn't know that sleeping on solid rock would be worse. Even though the rock floor of the cave was one reason for keeping her awake most of the night, it was truly the thought of being gutted like a lamb when she closed her eyes to sleep. It took a lot of reassurance from Ginta, even Hakkaku, that they'd be watching out for her while she slept to ease her nervousness.

As she stepped out into the fresh morning air, something caught her attention. Looking off into the wooded area in the distance, she could have sworn that she sensed a Chakra blast being used. _He couldn't be this close already can he? Surely not.._ She sighed, learning to relax was difficult in this tight a situation but she learned. Even if it meant she had to force herself to. _It was quite possibly youki. After all, both Youki and Chakra have similar fields. And it's easy to get them mixed up._ She looked off at the horizon, smiling to see a crisp morning sun slowly creep up over the eastern horizon. _No air contaminants, no smog...I don't think anyone has ever seen a more clean and clear sunrise in centuries. Such a peaceful place...I've got to stop Kitaki._ At that point she spotted Ginta coming up from the corner of her eyes.

Time had passed fast that morning. Time always passed by you when you were having fun. Especially with someone close. Hinura had sat with Ginta on the edge of a cliff. Shippoh, seeing it was best to leave the two alone, watched them from a distance. Yet he wasn't the only one spying on them. Shippoh watched as the two caught up with what went on during the past two years of their lives. It became apparent that it was indeed torture being separated by time.

"So you leapt all the way up here?" Ginta blinked as he looked down between his feet as they dangled over the edge of the cliff, looking to the floor several stories below. "All the way from the ground?" He was startled, yet amazed at the same time. Hinura nodded.

"Of course I could only leap for a short distance." She reassured her scared friend, a chuckle in her voice.

"I'm expecting you to leap off and fly with what all you can do with that Chakra.." He said, flabbergasted. Hinura chuckled.

"Please, if we humans were meant to fly we would have been born with wings." She explained.

Ginta was about to speak when he caught site of a scout running up, red cuts were evident along his arms and face as blood trickled down his wounds. The two watched as he ran up to Kouga, nearly falling over as he stopped, panting.

"Kouga! Sir!" He said, his panting mixed within his breathing. Kouga looked towards the scout, concern crossed his face.

"A kyuubi has tress passed sir, it-it seems frightened but it destroys anything in it's path." He was finally able to catch his breath barely at this point.

_It seems frightened? Could that have been the energy beam I sensed? To send this Kyuubi thing as a distraction? _Ginta glanced towards Hinura after having caught her staring off into nothing, something troubled her and he knew it. She then suddenly pulled herself up from the edge of the cliff.

"Then gather any abled wolf to go after--" He was cut short as Hinura spoke up.

"Excuse me, Kouga" She cleared her throat."Sir, but something deep down tells me this is a trap." He looked at her. Knowing that there was that human out there seeking his head on a pike, he grumbled.

"Correction, gather only a few men. The human will come with us to help tame this beast." He said. He hated to admit it, but the human was right. If indeed it was a trap, he wasn't going to risk losing everything, including his head. But, should the human be wrong. He only hoped.

A/N: It has finally come down to this. The fanfic has a new name. As for the chapter, please, let me know if you liked it or not! I wanna know from the public.


	4. On a mission

Shippoh held on tightly to Hinura as she ran swiftly through the forrest, keeping up with the swift footed wolves as they ran for the area this Kyuubi was in.

"So what exactly is a Kyuubi Shippoh?" She asked as she dodged rocks and trees, darting and weaving around the obstacles as she continued to pump Chakra to her feet to speed her up.

"A Kyuubi is like me. Sort of. Wah!" He cried out as she ducked a low laying branch in their path.

"How so like you?" She asked as she started to fall behind. She lowered herself towhere she would boost her speed more naturally. Shippoh spat out a branch he caught in his mouth.

"A kyuubi is a Kitsune. But it is more animalistic. My poppa was a Kitsune, momma was a Kyuubi." He stated, holding on tighter to her as they slid down a rocky hill. The force of the slide helped with keeping up with the pack as they made their way down the rocky slope.

"Looks like your woman is slowly catching up Ginta!" A pack member said as he ran side by side with him. Ginta blinked as he glanced at the male.

"What makes you assume she's my woman, Shoki?" He side glanced towards him as they leapt over a ravine.

"Rumors, not to mention I notice you get real sweaty around her." He said with a grin. The two seperated to evade a large tree in their wake.

"Hey it's the atmosphere! And we're just friends! So lay off." He retorted as they came around the large tree trunk.

"Suit yourself, but I hear Kouga was like that when he first brought that human Kagome home." He said with a chuckle in his voice as he sped up. Ginta started to slow down but was pushed by another pack member from behind to keep going.

"Move it!" He exclaimed as Ginta got his feet to move again. Behind them, Hinura barely was able to clear the stream as the others have. It seemed like they were running for ever till she saw the beast just ahead of them. The Kyuubi was enormous, atleast half the size of a tall pine. Three tails lashed out like whips from behind it. It roared as it ran in their direction, eyes burning red with hatred. Atleast Hinura thought it was hatred, though upon nearing closer she could see that it was more so fear than anger.

"The scout was right. It is afraid." She said, she blinked upon seeing a black gash on its hind leg. Seeing it favor the leg as it ran straight for them Hinura instantly knew, The man, Kitaki had indeed been responsible, and close!

"Look out!" She heard Hakkaku cry as she was pulled out of the way of the beast. Where she was standing a foot had struck. She blinked at seeing this and looked up to see Ginta had grabbed her.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to bring you along." He said, looking on as the others tried their best to heard the beast off their land without getting killed in the process. She looked up at him.

"I'm beginning to think you're right." He blinked as he looked down at her.

"I am?" He asked, confused.

"I don't sense Kitaki anywhere nearby. If he indeed wanted to kill the entire pack he would have done so here and now. Something's not right." She got up and looked towards the group having difficulty getting the beast to turn.

"Get everyone out of the way." She looked at him. Ginta nodded as he ran towards the pack. She watched as he got the others out of the way before unleashing a small blast at the Kyuubi's feet. It leapt in startlement at this and looked towards her. It turned to face her as it stared her down.

"I-I think you got its attention now.." Shippoh said nervously from beside her ear.

---

Back at the wolf den, Ayame sighed as she looked out over the horizon.

"Grandfather.." She said as she stared off in the distance. She hated herself for retreating. She often times beat herself up for not turning around and stopping the human.

_If only I had turned to help..A great leader knows what's best for the pack though.._ She lowered her head as she turned to return to the den. She was too busy daydreaming of what would have been to notice the smell of fear from behind. The man stood there, the human responsable for her grandfather's death. As if mocking her he smirked, his face contorted with hate. She could see that he had one of her pack brothers in a headlock, gasping for air as his hand had a tight grip, closing his wind pipe.

"Come with me quietly and I won't hurt him..I know you ..._wolves_.. protect one another.." He said, hatred in his voice when he spoke. Ayame growled, but she lightened up when she heard her pack brother cry out dryly as Kitaki closed his fist more tightly around his throat. She had to give in to his demands. Otherwise he would kill the boy. She sighed as she slowly nodded, making her way towards him as the rest of the pack watched on incredulously. The human known as Kitaki quickly lashed out and grabbed ahold of her before tossing the young wolf he held captive over the cliff. Ayame's eyes widened in fear as she watched the boy fall to his death.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him!" She snarled as she struggled to get free from him. She gasped as he held a hand infront of her face. It crackled with energy as a Chakra orb formed within, threatening to burn her face off. She felt the heat of the energy orb as she stilled her struggling.

"I really don't want to hurt my bait. But if it will get Kouga to come to me..I may have to." He said, looking down at her. With that he turned towards her pack.

"Listen carefully dogs! If you want your precious leader back in one piece you send Kouga to me! I'll be at the abandoned village! I think you all know exactly what one I mean.." Spite in his voice this time as he then sent a blast of Chakra towards them. An explosion occurred as some of the wolves went flying from the force of the impact. Others died on the spot. With that he then turned and leapt off the cliff. Like Hinura he landed on cliff ledges, pushing himself off of them as he continued for the village. His grip was tight on Ayame as she dangled helplessly from underneath his arm. She knew she could bite into his side, ripping out his liver but she would fall to her death alongside the human. That left only one option..Letting him take her with him and hope for all the gods in the world that Kouga will come to her rescue.

* * *

**A/N:** Does it sound too much like DBZ in form of Chakra? I feel it does. Oh well, **-TBC-**  



	5. The horrible truth, a trap set

The feral Kitsune lunged at Hinura. She leapt back to avoid a swipe at the chest and continued to leap back as it kept coming at her. She didn't have time to charge an attack as she dodged for her life.

_This monster is coming at me without rest! I don't think I have a chance at charging an orb. _She dodged another attack from the Kyuubi as it launched itself at her. The others stayed back as her request, not wanting to hurt anyone if an orb was to stray from its path. She suddenly picked up a frightening sense that made her freeze in place. What sounded like a rock slide echoed throughout the air as she looked behind her towhere the den was in the mountain cliffs, only to get swiped at. She flew back and slammed into a tree...

---

She finally woke up hours later back at the den. Her eyes wide as she saw the destruction. The dead were already buried witin the forrest nearby as she watched the pack cleaning up the destruction. Hinura couldn't help but overhear that some of the pack were blaming everything on her, that she was a curse put upon them.

"You're alright," A sigh of relief was heard. She had about jumped out of her skin when she heard this and looked to see it was Ginta, kneeling beside her with a wet cloth.

"What happened?" She asked, remembering getting swatted like a fly before passing out from the impact into a tree.

---

Ayame awoke to find herself tied to a stake. She had started to struggle against him, her instincts kicking in to fight back but was knocked unconcious during the rough trip to the abandoned village. She looked around for her captor to find him waiting patiently just ahead.

"Why are you doing this?" She questioned. She'd always hated humans but after meeting Kagome she had started to think otherwise as a friendship between the two had blossomed. But this human was strange. She looked at him and she saw a terrorist, a racist, a murderer. He seemed void of every emotion except for anger, rage, hatred.

"I don't associate with dogs.." Was all he replied. Ayame felt her temper rise. This human was incompetent. Kidnapping her was one thing, but denying her of a reason for being was another.

"Who you calling dog?! You kidnapped me, threatened to kill me, and killed half of my pack! You're the dog from my standing point pal.." She eeped silently to see him turn his head and look towards her, his eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"You're bait to catching the big fish...in this case your mate." He finally shed some light onto the situation.

_I still don't know why he wants Kouga so bad..._ she paused. _Did he say my MATE?_

The wind suddenly picked up as a twister came into view. It dispersed as Kouga leapt out of it, eyes set on the human. Kitaki smirked twistedly and cooly turned to face Kouga.

---

"So...you wound up killing the thing?" She looked up at Ginta, a bit of shock and dissapointment in her eyes. He solomnly nodded.

"We had no other choice." He said, looking away to see the progress of the clean up. She looked at him as she sat up.

"He was here wasn't he?" She asked. He blinked and looked at her. "Kitaki.." She said, seeing that he didn't know who she was talking about.

"From the looks of it.." was all he said. She looked around at all the faces. She blinked upon noticing two were missing. She paused and looked around for Shippoh only to find him still passed out beside her.

"Where's Hakkaku...and Ayame?" She asked, taking Shippoh into her arms. Ginta sighed, as if taking the time to try and find the right way to explain it.

"Ayame was kidnapped by the human you call Kitaki. Hakkaku followed Kouga to the village that Ayame's being held prisoner at." He looked at her, as if expecting her to blow a gasket or something. He always thought that all girls from Kagome's time were as loud and brutish and he was bracing himself for a yelling. He winced as she heaved a deep sigh. He opened an eye and looked at her.

"We gotta go after them. Otherwise if we don't...It'll be two more graves to be dug." He blinked at her calm collective nature. She was far different than that of Kagome.

"So...yer not gunna yell and scream at me?" He was confused at this. She blinked and looked at him.

"Sure I'm upset that Hakkaku and Kouga left but...Why should I be mad at you?"

"Well...yer from Kagome's time. I thought all girls from that time are hot tempered." He said. Hinura chuckled.

"Not everyone is." She sighed as she then glanced out over the horizon. "I would like to know why Kitaki wants everyone dead though.." She said, quickly changing the subject.

"Well..." He side glanced to her.

---

_"I don't see why we have to do this Kouga." Gulped a young Hakkaku as the three of them layed on their bellies atop a cliff, overlooking a campground belonging to an army of humans. _

_"Stop whinin pup. It's this or we are stuck at the bottom of the pack. I doubt you wanna be stuck with Ryoku as leader." Kouga glanced over to his two companions who's noses scrunch at the very thought of the 'lil brute being leader. _

_"Heck no! We'd rather you as leader anyway. Least you have respect for the lower ranks." Ginta spoke up. _

_"Then stop yer whining and come on." With that he leapt off the side of the cliff and using his large padded feet like a board, glided down the rocky slope towards the campground. Ginta and Hakkaku take this moment to glance at each other before following in persuit. _

_Being at their prime, Ginta and Hakkaku were able to keep up with Kouga as the three ran rampant throughout the campsite, slaughtering any humans that dared stop them. Their claws ripped through flesh with ease, as their teeth snapped bone as if they were twigs. The three soon split up, covering more ground that way as they continued their rampage. Though it was a bad idea as Ginta was the first to trip up, the humans taking the advantage to kill him but were slaughtered by Hakkaku who helped his pack brother up off the ground. He was injured, having had a human slash at his calves to bring him down. Hakkaku pulled him to safety as they watched Kouga take on the humans leader. Each were evenly matched. It seemed like they could go on forever till Kouga finally got a claw into his neck, ripping the humans head clean off in one swipe. What was left of the humans gathered around him, spears and arrows aimed at him. Kouga simply smirked as he went into his trademark twister. Having the upper hand he was able to slaughter what was left of them easily. _

---

"Well, thas how Kouga became leader. The elders were impressed that he was able to take out a general at his rank." Shippoh was awake by the time that Ginta finished his tale of the past.

"Since then any humans that dare come through our territory were immediately dealt with. Kouga once took down a samurai that called himself a freelance demon slayer. He had hoped to end the terror in the mountains but he didn't intend on finding his life splattered against the side of a mountain. Kouga took his double edged blade as trophy." He said. Hinura sat quietly, listening as he spoke.

"He had learned that the samurai had in posession a shikon jewel fragment. Taking it, we went on a search for them only to come up with three. Turned out that we had a spy in our midst from another clan and he had stolen one of the jewels late at night." He blinked upon remembering the past. "I think I know why Kitaki is upset with us. After killing the spy and taking back the jewel shard Kouga let the pack have fun with the village that the thief ran to." He looked at her. "I think that is the abandoned village he spoke of." Hinura then got up and looked down at him.

"Where is this village? Kouga is in deep trouble and doesn't know it yet." She said. Ginta got up and looked at her.

"You really think Kouga is in trouble?" He asked, he had full beleife in his leader. He didn't know why he should be worried. After learning that he had tricked the two of them to leave to search for Naraku he knew Kouga could take care of himself.

"Ginta...Kitaki is like me. Only to a certain degree. He channels Chakra like me but he uses it in search for vengeance. I on the otherhand use it to protect those who need to be protected. In this case Kouga, Ayame, and Hakkaku." She didn't know if he understood her. She had tried to explain to him in a manner he would.

"It's this way." He said, getting up. She sighed silently, knowing he understood.

* * *

**A/N: **Pivotal moments. This is why we nerds strive to type up fanfictions. I took alot of liberties with this'n and I hope it does fill in some gaps that RT didn't fill. Really, she gives too much manga time to them Inu brothers. 


End file.
